Not Ugly To Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Stinkfly meets a girl over the phone and meets her in person in disguise, but when his true face is revealed, how will his date react? Done as a request for DarthJacob1. :)


**DarthJacob1 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Clover.**

* * *

 **Not Ugly To Me**

Stinkfly put on his I.D. Mask, taking on a human appearance. He had already put on some cologne and used plenty of mint mouthwash and now got dressed in a tuxedo. He was trying to decide if he should wear a tie or a bow tie, but was unsure when Rachel gently cleared her throat, a smile on her face as he turned to face her. "Doing okay?" She asked gently.

"Honestly, I'm scared," he admitted as he fumbled with trying to tie a bow, but wasn't doing so good.

"Need some help?" She offered.

"Please?" He asked, giving her a pleading look.

Smiling gently, she helped him tie a bow and straightened it, turning him so that he could see in the mirror. "Well, look at you, Mr. Spiffy," she teased him gently.

He looked bashful. "I hope my date thinks so too," he admitted. "Is it too corny if I get her a flower?"

"Not at all," Rachel said. "That's considered a very thoughtful gift and good manners of a gentleman."

"Okay," he said. "Maybe a white rose?"

"Perfect choice," the young woman said. "White means innocence and purity and goes with any color."

Stinkfly took a deep breath, slicking back his brown hair. "I really hope it goes well," he said. "I talked with her and she seems really nice. And she didn't seem to mind my voice was, well, you know."

"Maybe your voice is the one she looks forward to hearing when you guys speak on the phone," Rachel said. "She's probably been trying to put a face to your name for a while."

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "I told her my name was Fly, a nickname, and she seems to like it."

"Well, be careful and have fun," she said. "Want me to call later and check in?"

"Yes, please," he said. "I might even ask for a bit of advice."

Rachel smiled. "Just be yourself, Stinkfly," she said encouragingly. "If you do that, and Clover is really serious about you, she'll like you for who you are."

He swallowed hard. "I hope so, though, I'm hoping to know more about her before...revealing what I am," he admitted.

She nodded understandingly and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," he said before heading out.

* * *

In the next city over, a cab dropped Stinkfly at the restaurant he had made reservations at. "Thank you," he said, paying the fare and tipping the driver before waiting outside the door for his date, who arrived a few moments later.

Stinkfly's eyes widened when twenty-one-year-old Clover stepped out of the cab in a black, shimmery dress that sparkled when she moved, her long red hair hanging down her back to her waist, and her purple eyes more defined with light purple eye shadow and black liner and a light brushing of blush on her cheeks. She paid the driver and glanced around, spotting him near the door and going up to him. "Fly?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Clover?" He asked and she nodded. "Wow, you look breathtaking."

She blushed. "Thank you," she said. "You're looking spiffy yourself."

He smiled and then offered her a white rose that was fully opened and she gasped in surprise, accepting it and inhaling its aroma. "How did you know I liked white roses?" She asked.

"I didn't," he admitted, secretly pleased that she liked the rose. "I just took a guess."

"Well, you made the right guess," she said, her smile dazzling him.

He smiled back. "Well, shall we, my fair lady?" He asked, offering his arm to her.

Nodding, she accepted and they went inside and were shown to their table, where Stinkfly held out Clover's chair for her and she smiled at him again as he accepted her coat and put it on the back of her chair. "Wow, a guy with manners," she said. "That's so rare to find nowadays."

He blushed a little, making her giggle a bit. "You look so cute when you blush," she said.

"Um, thanks?" He said sheepishly, making her smile again.

The date went well for a bit with them ordering their food and talking about their families when all of a sudden, another woman came up to them and she looked furious. "Clover, what are you doing with this creep?!" She asked sharply.

Clover stood up. "What are you talking about, Claire?" She asked.

"Don't you know he's from the Grant Mansion?!" Claire asked, her voice still sharp. "That place has nothing but creeps in it!"

Stinkfly felt best not to intervene unless it got too serious and watched as Clover glared at Claire. "Fly is not a creep," she said. "He is charming and a thousand times the gentleman your ex-boyfriend can never be."

Claire's face went red with rage and Stinkfly stood up. "Ladies," he said. "Perhaps some fresh air would help?"

"A terrific idea, Fly," Clover said with a smile. "The air has become too poisonous for me."

Claire glared at her angrily. "Let's see how you'll like your date when he's got a black eye!" She snarled and punched Stinkfly in the face, turning his head to the side sharply as he grabbed his face.

"Fly!" Clover exclaimed in shock, rushing to his aid.

But Stinkfly knew she couldn't help. His I.D. Mask cracked and it began sparkling, making both girls stand back. "Fly?" He heard his date ask softly.

"I'm sorry, Clover," he said before turning his face around as his I.D. Mask short-circuited and fell to the floor, revealing his true looks.

Claire screamed bloody murder as she saw his face. "Monster!" She screamed.

Stinkfly knew there was no way around this and quickly took to the air, pausing to look back sadly at Clover, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Clover, I'm sorry," he said again before flying out of the restaurant and taking to the skies where no one could see him.

As everyone began calming down from the horrible scare, Clover looked at the table, seeing a bit of money with a note and picked it up. _To pay for the meal,_ it said before she saw something else. _What you saw is what I really am. I'm so sorry, Clover. You're a wonderful girl and I wish things had gone differently. If you decide to turn me away, I understand. Someone as ugly as me doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you._

A few tears came to her eyes. He felt he didn't deserve her? "He's a thousand times the gentleman that other men I dated weren't," she said to herself and she saw the white rose he had given her and she picked it up, inhaling it and gently stroking the petals. "I think he really started falling for me."

And she had begun falling for him too over the times they had talked on the phone. She looked forward to hearing his voice after she had had a long day at work and he made her laugh. She looked at her dress that her grandmother had made for her and smiled, recalling how he had complimented her. He was a gentleman and as she thought about it, she didn't think he was ugly at all, but rather interesting and...even a bit handsome perhaps, though she wished she had gotten more than just a quick look of his face.

Claire looked at her. "See? I was right! He was a creep!" She shrieked.

Clover whirled around to face her. "No, he wasn't!" She said angrily. "He is the nicest guy I've ever spoken to! He is the sweetest guy who has manners that would impress the Queen of England! He is a true gentleman and you have no right to speak so poorly of the man I love!"

The whole restaurant was quiet as Clover grabbed her things. "Stay away from me, Claire," she said. "You're not worth my time."

With that, she paid the bill and accepted the change, placing it in a pocket of her purse and noticing the broken mask on the floor. Picking it up, she clutched it in her hands and went outside, hailing a cab. "The Grant Mansion," she said. "Quickly, please."

* * *

 _Back at the Grant Mansion..._

Stinkfly sighed as he tried to take care of the black eye he had received, but it hurt. Rachel came in, looking concerned. "Are you okay, bro?" She asked.

He shook his head, looking ready to cry. The older woman stepped in to help him, gently washing out his eye and pulling out a can of healing salve. She also pulled up a video on her phone. "Look at what people are saying from the restaurant," she said.

As he let her treat his injured eye, he looked at the comments and he was shocked to see that several of the patrons were standing up for him and he watched the video, which he realized took place after he had left and he watched in shock as Clover stood up for him, telling the other girl off and then storming out. He looked at the reviews again, finding no mean reviews about him or Clover. "She stood up for me?" He asked in surprise.

Rachel gently smiled. "Sounds like a girl worthy of your love," she said.

Stinkfly sighed. "She's beautiful," he said before looking sad. "But...I don't deserve her."

"What do you mean?" The older girl asked.

"I'm ugly," he said. "She deserves better than me."

"Stinkfly, you are not ugly," Rachel said firmly. "You are one of the most amazing aliens that I'm proud to call my brother and from this video, Clover decided to look beyond what you looked like and stood up for you."

"But why?" He asked.

"Because I love you, silly."

Hearing Clover's voice, he gasped and spun around and Rachel jumped in surprise, seeing Clover standing there and she was smiling. Rook, Whampire, and Frankenstrike stood behind her, grinning. The redhead giggled at seeing Stinkfly's expression and she went up to him, kissing him full on the mouth. He unfroze and returned the kiss, but was still stunned. "Clover?" He asked after they parted for air. "How...How did you get here?"

"I took a cab," she said. "The driver was an older man who told me I shouldn't let others decide who I should or shouldn't be in love with. I should choose and I have. I choose you, Fly."

He gave her a stunned look and she smiled, pulling out the broken I.D. Mask. "You looked handsome tonight, but I think your real face is more handsome," she said.

"Clover," he said, looking doubtful. "You...You deserve better than me."

"No," she said softly. "Because you're better than any guy I've met. You have amazing manners, you're sweet, kind, and a thousand other good qualities that make you the first guy I've met that's genuine."

He was stunned by her words and she smiled. "Do you think...we could have another chance, Fly?" She asked. "Would you be willing to...accept a girl who isn't pretty like some girls?"

That seemed to snap Stinkfly out of his stupor. "Clover, you're beautiful," he said. "On the inside and outside."

She smiled at him. "You really are sweet," she said before he cupped her face and kissed her again, not caring if the others were watching.

A week later, Stinkfly proposed to Clover, who accepted and practically smothered him in kisses, making him laugh as the rest of the household, hearing the merriment, came to congratulate the new couple and Rachel updated the wedding list, happy that her brother had found a woman who accepted him and was worthy of his heart.

* * *

 **Well, looks like another couple has joined the Mansion. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
